<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the glamour and the trauma by carefulren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255661">all the glamour and the trauma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren'>carefulren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumpfic, fire rescue, friendly reminder that author is not a dr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Buckley,” Bobby tries, voice steady at Eddie’s side. “You want to maybe get out of the burning house now?”</p><p>“Uh, trying, Cap, but-”</p><p>There’s a crackling crash from the second floor, and it takes every physical ounce of will power to keep Eddie planted in place and not rushing head first into the fire.</p><p>(Buck gets trapped in a burning building, and Eddie kind of loses his mind.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all the glamour and the trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>When the last family member stumbles out of the building with Bobby, Eddie expects to see Buck trailing behind, but he’s not, and Eddie’s gut twists hard. Tension sets his jaw tightly. and he grips his radio to keep his hands from shaking. “Buck,” he calls into the device. “Status update?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s met with static, and he doesn’t hear the others approach him from behind; he doesn’t hear anything aside from the roaring fire warming his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Buckley,” Bobby tries, voice steady at Eddie’s side. “You want to maybe get out of the burning house now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Uh, trying, Cap, but-”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a crackling crash from the second floor, and it takes every physical ounce of will power to keep Eddie planted in place and not rushing head first into the fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Buck?” Bobby tries again, and it’s the very subtle flick on concern that edges his words that has Eddie shoving his radio close to his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Evan,” he growls, desperation thick in his tone, and then the radio’s crackling, and Buck’s breathing that comes through is harsh and heavy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I’m kind of stuck.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s exactly what Eddie did not want to hear, and he can feel the blood drain from his face, leaving him terrified down to his very core. His eyes find a bedroom window on the second story, and then Buck appears before it, waving down sheepishly at them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where’s his oxygen mask?” Eddie asks, more to himself, and Hen gestures toward one of the kid’s propped up in the back of an ambulance, an abandoned oxygen mask lying at her feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit,” Eddie curses under his breath. “I’m going up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are not,” Bobby interrupts, falling in step beside Eddie as Eddie all but marches toward the ladder truck that’s already stationed with the aerial aimed to the roof. He’s slipping into full gear, but before he can start the climb to the top of the truck, Bobby’s in front of him, promptly blocking him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bobby-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-You have a dislocated shoulder, Eddie. It’s not happening.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve worked through worse,” Eddie fires back, eyes briefly flicking toward the roof to see Buck still at the window, looking, for the first time tonight, mutely scared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And that’s a poor reflection on me, so from now on, injuries stay on the ground.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie’s clenching his teeth, struggling around crumbling composure, but then there’s another roar of shifting fire from the building. It’s just enough to capture Bobby’s attention, and Eddie takes his chance to slip from his sling and yank himself up to the top of the ladder truck. He barks out a few orders to the others manning the aerial, and then he’s being helped into the remaining gear and starting across the ladder at a dangerous speed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Diaz, get back down here.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Eddie, what the hell?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I’m not popping that shoulder back into place again, Eddie. You’re on your own this time.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie ignores his radio, considers tossing it all together, but then he makes it to the window, and Buck, who’s swaying on his feet, coughing into his fist, is shooting Eddie a worried look. He motions for Buck to move back, and in a quick motion, he’s breaking the window and helping Buck onto the ladder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your shoulder,” Buck wheezes, and he tries to pull away, to not cling to Eddie’s bad arm, but he’s staggering, light-headed, and Eddie snakes said bad arm around Buck’s waist, grounding him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Move,” he growls into Buck’s ear, and the two make their way back to the truck, Eddie supporting Buck’s weight, guiding him back to the truck then helping him off the truck, and it’s not until Buck’s feet are hitting cold, solid ground that Eddie can breathe fully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Diaz!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie will take Bobby’s scolding; he’ll take it at any hour or any day, but right now, Buck needs oxygen. Luckily, or not, depending on how one looks at it, Bobby’s anger dissipates to clear concern when he stops before them and eyes Buck, who, with every passing second, is seemingly struggling more and more to remain standing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Buck’s head lolls to Eddie’s shoulder, and though the gaze Bobby shares with Eddie is sharp, indicating a silent more to come, he nods, and takes Buck’s other side, helping Eddie get him to Hen and Chimney.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next few minutes are a blur. Buck’s fitted with an oxygen mask, and though he’s cleary drained, he’s still whipping out quick jokes and jabs with Hen and Chimney, and Eddie desperately wants to cling to that, to the normalcy, but as much as he tries, he can’t. He can only focus on the way Buck’s hand absently rubs at his chest, or the way his face briefly flicks to pinched pain with each inahle he drinks in. For a moment, all he sees is Buck standing at the window, and all he hears is the masked, crackling fear in his voice over the radio, how he tried to sound calm, but Eddie knows him better than that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Earth to Eddie. Did you hit your head, and I not see?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie blinks slowly. Buck’s in front of him, swaying faintly on his feet and frowning, and Eddie shakes his head, hand reaching out on instinct to feel Buck’s steady, thumping pulse against his neck. “Are you okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you?” Buck fires back quickly, Eddie’s abandonded sling in his hand. “Bobby’s three seconds from losing his shit, you know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie looks over Buck’s shoulder to see Bobby frowning deeply at him, and he offers a sheepish half-wave before he turns back to Buck, trained eyes studying  Buck’s poor pallor, the soft wheeze that accompanies each rise and fall of his chest, the way he’s shaking his knees, most likely to hold his balance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you need to go to the hospital? You were in there for a while.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hen said she wants to look me over tomorrow before our shift, but otherwise, she said I should be fine. I just need to keep an eye on my breathing throughout the night.” Buck lifts one hand, palm spreading softy over Eddie’s injured shoulder. “You should get Hen to look at-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-Stay the night tonight,” Eddie interrupts, and Buck’s jaw falls slack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They’ve been exclusive for a few months now. It’s been clumsy, both working to find a new type of balance, but it’s been nice, and Eddie’s been wanting to ask Buck over for the night for a while now. While Buck’s stayed over before, on the couch after late shifts, this, Eddie thinks, is different, and he can’t think of a better time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can watch over you- make sure you’re okay so you can rest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eddie, that’s not-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-Please,” Eddie presses, and whether or not it’s the desperate weight behind his tone, Buck nods, his resolve giving in, and Eddie slips his arm around Buck’s waist, supporting him as he leads him back to the truck. Buck stumbles, and though Eddie’s shoulder is throbing, he tightens his hold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, Hen said I’ll just be a little light-headed for a bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie’s not wildly satisfied with that answer, but he drops it as he helps Buck into the truck now that another station’s pulled up to work on dousing the remaining flames. He keeps quiet when they get back to the station, sticking wordlessly close to Buck’s side, keeping an ear to his breathing, a hand to is back, and he’s just about to hop into his truck after having changed and gotten Buck settled into the passenger seat when Bobby pops up in front of the truck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eddie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie meets Buck’s sympathetic gaze, shrugs, and turns toward Bobby. “Look, Cap-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-You disobeyed direct orders.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, Cap, but-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-You aren’t one to normally do that, Eddie. That’s Buck’s job, not yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cap, I understand that, but-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-Did you even consider the risk, Eddie?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course I did!” Eddie shouts before he deflates against a sigh, dropping against the front of his truck and running the hand of his good arm down his face. “But, Buck... He outweighs any risk, Bobby. He always will.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you keep this up, I’m going to have to put you two on seperate shifts, and I really don’t want to do that. You two work too well together, so make sure,” Bobby steps a little closer, clapping a gentle hand to Eddie’s good shoulder, “this doesn’t happen again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t promise that it won’t, Bobby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just, shut up and nod, Diaz. I’m too tired to think anymore about this tonight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bobby’s tone is light, a soft smile coloring his lips, and Eddie nods, his own smile pulling through the stress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take care of him, okay? Call if you need anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Cap.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie hops into the truck when Bobby walks back into the station, and he can physically feel Buck’s almost dopey smile piercing the side of his face. “Don’t say it,” he groans, turning a tired gaze toward Buck, but Buck’s already batting too long lashes at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My hero.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title taken from "Sober II (Melodrama)" by Lorde (not me out here still waiting for a new album, lol)</p><p>come say hi or drop a prompt off on tumblr :) (@toosicktoocare)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>